His Cup Runneth O'er
by DarthBirdie
Summary: Who believes the stories of drunkards?


Disclaimer: El Hazard is owned by AIC/Pioneer LDC. ::waves hand in a   
Jedi-like manner:: There is no money here, this is not the author you're   
looking for.   
  
His Cup Runneth O'er  
  
  
El Hazard is a world of adventure. It is a world with Shadows, Bugrom,   
Demon Gods and dimensional weapons of extraordinary power. In such a   
world many strange and wonderful things have happened. Some of them,   
wild adventures that will be sung by poets for ages to come. Then there   
are the stories that are quickly forgotten, brushed aside as the ramblings   
of drunkards, only to be remembered by the unfortunate souls that were   
caught up in the event.  
  
Makoto Mizuhara, Masamichi Fujisawa, Shayla-Shayla, Nanami Jinnai, Afura   
Mann, and Miz Fujisawa sat at a table of one of the oldest bars in Roshtaria   
together, discussing the Eye of God. Makoto had been researching it, in the   
hopes of finding a way to return home. He had gained much understanding but   
still did not have the information that was vital for him to reach his   
destination.  
  
When the Eye of God is activated it spreads destruction through the land by   
creating controlled, short lived, miniature dimensional portals. These   
portals link two dimensions, generally causing the matter they contact to   
break up between the two, but occasionally causing the being to be   
transferred. At least, that is the way it works when operated as a weapon   
by the Roshtarian princesses.  
  
Their lack of success in finding any more about the original use of the Eye   
was frustrating. Fujisawa motioned a waitress over half-heartedly. "Give   
us a round... on me."   
The waitress nodded, and came back a few minutes later with six glasses of   
Roshtarian wine.  
  
Makoto was pensive as he took a sip from his glass, "If only I knew the   
intentions of the ancient people of El Hazard when they brought the other   
races here. If I knew whether it was by choice or by accident I could   
plan out a strategy for using the device."  
  
"It just doesn't make sense!" Fujisawa squeezed too hard when reaching for   
his glass and cried out in dismay as its alcoholic contents spilled across   
the floor.   
  
Mr. Fujisawa's strength was well known throughout Roshtaria as was his love   
of alcohol, so the waitress was quick to act. She decided to get one of the   
older cups out of the back that were a little sturdier. She noticed how dark   
it was as she walked into the back room to the box where they had put the old   
dishes, and moved the collection of things that had been set on top of it.   
She lifted off the lid and sifted through the dishes until she found a sturdy   
brown mug. She walked with it back to the bar and set it down while she   
reached for the wine.   
  
Just as she was about to pour, the only other waitress there, who had been   
wiping up the spill, walked up to her. "Man, I wish they'd go home so I   
could. I really wanted to turn in early tonight."  
  
The first waitress smiled at her, "Yeah, I know, but at least these guys are   
known to be good tippers."  
  
"I guess, oh hey, you've already got the glass ready. I'll just take it to   
them."   
  
As the second waitress left, the first felt a very odd feeling come over her.   
She brushed it aside. I guess I must have poured the wine while I was talking,   
she thought to herself.  
  
Makoto's party had given up talking about the Eye for now and were reminiscing   
about the arrival of the Earthlings and the craziness that ensued. They only   
paused a brief moment while Mr. Fujisawa accepted his replacement cup, and then   
continued.  
  
Makoto seemed to have forgotten his earlier frustration as he related his story,  
"Yeah, when we first got here, the first person.... thing we saw, didn't seem   
like it could give us very good directions." They laughed and Makoto started   
doing an impression of the animal. He waddled away from the table and back   
saying, "Ba bomb bom, ba bom bom."  
  
Shayla laughed loudly, "The first thing you saw was a...a..." She was laughing   
too hard to finish.  
  
"So even now we're not going to find out what it was, Makoto." More laughing   
came of this comment. Mr. Fujisawa took a long drink from his glass and   
prepared to wave someone over for a refill. His hand stopped halfway up as he   
realized that his cup was still half full. That cup must have been deeper than   
it looked, he rationalized.  
  
As the night went on they exchanged more stories. They talked about Jinnai and   
his antics. Makoto told them about the circumstances of their departure from   
Earth (Nanami was upset that Jinnai had found her letter stash but she felt much   
better after hearing about how Makoto had broken that board over his head). After   
they were a little more inebriated, Shayla shared a little about her adventures   
in avoiding Alielle and Fatora.  
  
One by one they excused themselves until only Shayla and Mr. Fujisawa remained,   
enjoying their drinks. Shayla glanced at the teacher, "You haven't drunk much   
tonight, have you?"  
  
"Haven't I?"  
  
"I haven't noticed you get a single refill."  
  
"Hmm, yeah, now that you mention it. I think I noticed earlier that I didn't   
seem to be running out."  
  
Shayla leaned over the cup as Mr. Fujisawa averted his eyes and made sure that   
Miz was not observing him somewhere. "Hey! After all this time it's still just   
half empty!"  
  
"So it is, hours later and it's still half full," he said, impressed. "You guys   
have some of the greatest gadgets in Roshtaria."  
  
"I've never heard of a cup that didn't run out before. About time something   
this useful came out." She paused, "How does it taste?"  
  
He took a sip, "You know, it doesn't taste anything like Roshtarian wine."  
  
"Let me try," she grabbed the cup from him. "You're right, it doesn't. Why   
didn't you notice earlier?"  
  
"It may not be Roshtarian wine, but it's not bad. Why should I complain about   
it?"   
  
Shayla did not know if that would generally sound reasonable but tonight she   
did not have a problem with it. "Do you... wanna see how far it goes?"  
  
"You're on. First one to see the bottom or the last one standing, wins!"  
  
The two waitresses watched in awe and resignation as the two contestants   
finally got to 'serious' drinking. They passed the cup back and forth,   
seemingly faster and faster. The rhythm of the exchange was enough to   
hypnotize the two exhausted waitresses and they were in a trance before   
they had a chance to notice that they never paused to refill their cup.  
  
The next morning, Mr. Fujisawa awoke to see the face of Miz. There was   
an odd combination of expressions on the water priestess' face and Mr.   
Fujisawa got the distinct impression that being a bachelor had saved   
his life.  
  
Shayla came to shortly afterwards and sat up slowly, rubbing her head,   
"...who won?"  
  
"I've no idea but... the cup! Where's the cup?!"  
  
Shayla and Fujisawa started crawling around, looking for the cup under the   
bar and tables. When it was not to be found they began questioning the   
employees.  
  
"I don't know anything about it. The night crew always cleans things up   
before they leave. They must have put it away."  
  
"Let me look for it," Mr. Fujisawa's eyes were a little wild as he thought   
about the wonderful cup that did not run out of alcohol. The intimidated   
waitress led him to the cupboard and opened it for him to search through.   
"It wasn't like any of these...don't you have any different kind of cups?"  
  
"Not that I know of, we've used these as long as I've been working here."   
She looked at him, "What's so special about this cup anyway?"  
  
He looked down at her, preparing to answer. That was when he realized what   
he would sound like if he told her the truth, or what he thought was the   
truth. "Oh, nothing," he laughed a little nervously, "I just don't like it   
when things seem to disappear. Brings back strange memories, if you know   
what I mean," he smiled. The girl couldn't help smiling back. What strange   
people these Earthlings were.  
  
When the Eye of God is activated it spreads destruction through the land by   
creating controlled, short lived, miniature dimensional portals. These   
portals link two dimensions, generally causing the matter they contact to   
break up between the two but occasionally causing the matter to be transferred.  
  
One of these portals found itself between two sympathetic dimensions: A cup,   
and a brewery. Because of this sympathetic connection the portal was able to   
remain in existence, while the others faded away.  
  
  
Author's note: This fic was just meant to be a bit of fun. I hope you enjoyed it and I  
hope to hear from you.   
  
At this point I'd like to thank my wonderful proofreaders, the fabulous Dooky chan and  
the great Random. Without them I never would have had this story posted.   
  
Arigatoo gozaimasu! 


End file.
